Cloud 9
by Consortium Regimatrix
Summary: You love his voice. (KarkatxReader kinda i guess)


You're not sure what compels you in the beginning, but you find yourself offering no resistance when you push him against the wall. He's surprised and tries to ask what you're doing, but you cut him off with a rough kiss. You watch him with a lidded gaze as his eyes go wide, gaping questioningly into your own, but you only tilt your head to deepen the kiss. His eyes flutter in a bold attempt to stay open, but he doesn't have the will to fight back. You close your eyes as well and slide your tongue along his lower lip, causing a slight noise to escape him as he tentatively parts his lips. You don't hesitate to claim the territory in its entirety, not leaving a single spot untouched, yet mindful of the fangs. You coax his tongue into action, and he's still timid, but you manage to get him to kiss back and you revel in the shudder you feel pass through him.

Your hands slide down his arms, closing around his wrists as you bring them up to brace against the wall. His fingers curl in on themselves, but otherwise make no move to stop you, and you break the kiss only to drag your lips across his jaw, down his neck. He gives a shaky whimper of sorts when you suck hard, tilting his head away as if to give you more room. You smirk against his skin and press your lips gently to the new hickey you just gave him, turning slightly to nuzzle into the crook of his neck and inhale his scent. He smells strongly of candy apple, must be his shampoo, but right now you find it absolutely intoxicating, just like every other part of him right now. You breathe hotly against his skin as you bring your face back up to meet his. He's watching you with eyes full of desire, though their questions remain. Unfortunately, you don't have the answers to those questions, nor could you give them through the pleasant haze in your mind right now. He would simply have to trust you on this.

Fortunately for you, that's all he seemed to be doing right now, and it was an elating feeling. To know that he trusts everything that you do, everything you're going to do, trusts that you won't hurt him. It's enough to make your head spin as you go to kiss him again, softly this time, as if to give him the one answer you can. _Yes, you can trust me. You're safe with me._

He responds appreciatively, meeting you halfway as he arches his back to meet your body. You sigh against his lips as you pull away again, tugging on his wrists to follow you to the bed. He sits down on the edge silently, keeping eye contact with you as you nudge him onto his back, slipping your fingers between his as you brace one leg to his side and bring the other between his own. To let it lightly drag across his core, and he gives the cutest little moan as you descend upon him once more. You release one hand to cup his face, turning it to the side as you place your lips at the back of his jaw, just under his ear. You hear his breath hitch slightly as you move down, following somewhat the same path you'd made earlier, but sparing him the mark this time. Instead you use your free hand to inch under the hem of his sweater, trailing up the side of his body and tracing the goosebumps you make with the palm of your hand. He shudders when you brush across his grub scars, turning his bright red face away. You smile against his skin, trying to let him know it's alright, and continue farther up, passing each scar with a near cruel leisure and committing to memory every small sound he makes as you do. When you've finally dragged the shirt up enough to reveal his torso, you pull away from his neck to observe.

He avoids your gaze as it travels across his body, from his toned chest to the clear muscle definition of his stomach. You know from experience that he was packing some muscle underneath there all this time, so it's merely taking from your imagination to see it now. You lean down to place your lips on his chest, leaving kiss after kiss as you make your way farther down, relinquishing his other hand to use both on his sides. He squirms slightly beneath you when you reach the sensitive area around his pelvis, and you smirk up at him as you deliberately trace your tongue from his navel down to the rim of his pants. He watches you wide-eyed and so very red-faced as you tease the area for a bit longer, nipping gently and kissing lovingly. When you think he's sufficiently flustered, you pull back again to sit up fully, reaching a hand out to curl a finger under the neck of his sweater. You tug once and he sits up, causing the shirt to slip down a little again. You nudge his arms up as you pull the piece of clothing up and over his head, not giving him much time to resituate as you toss the fabric aside and lean forward to capture a vulnerable horn between your lips. His breath stutters as he tries to catch a surprised gasp, a hand coming to rest just above your hip bone as you press your lips around the nub. You let your tongue flick over its rounded tip and try not to fall apart at his shuddered moan.

You bring one hand up to thread into his hair, using the other to slip between his legs to pick up where you left off. He stiffens at the touch as you rub him through his pants, somewhat surprise to feel the wet spot gathering there. Your lips stretch around his horn in satisfaction as you give another harder rub, feeling a growing bulge begin to make its appearance. He whimpers near pleadingly and you almost want to give in, but you can't resist a little more teasing. You slide your tongue from the base of his horn to the tip, then wrap around it as you gently grab at Karkat's hidden arousal. When he moans this time, it's louder, and his fingers tighten their grip on your waist. You decide to cut him some slack and pull off of his abused horn. He's a shuddering, panting red mess now and there's no mistaking the look in his eye. You think you've deprived the both of you for long enough now, and push him to scoot back on the bed until he's resting against the pillows.

He watches in silence as you pop the button on his jeans almost urgently, and tug them down with the help of his raised hips. You notice the faint red stain in the rise, but don't comment on it as you go right for his underwear next. You figure those are kind of unsalvageable at this point and toss them away. You're rewarded with the sight of the first alien bulge you've ever seen.

It's red, writhing, and dripping wet and you're kind of curious as to what it tastes like. You guess there's only one way to find out, so you situate yourself between his legs, not paying any mind to what you're sure is an extremely red and extremely shocked expression, and clasp your fingers at its base. That doesn't keep it from moving around, probably looking for something to delve into, and you have just the solution. You stick out your tongue first, feeling its smooth wetness glide across it before coming back and practically prying itself into your mouth. You're not complaining as you take it in, thinking it probably goes down a lot easier with the tapered tip. It definitely fills your mouth, however, and you're pretty sure it's dripping down your chin and getting on your shirt, but you don't care. It actually doesn't taste that bad and you begin to slide your lips along its length, drinking in each moan it draws from above. You're not surprised when a hand comes to rest unsurely on your head, and you simply hum in approval as your eyes fall closed. His hips jerk a little at the vibration, and you smirk and do it again as you move slowly back and forth, kind of excited by the way it writhes around in your mouth. The sounds are suddenly muffled overhead, and you open your eyes to see why, noticing he has his lip between his teeth. Well that simply won't do at all.

You gently and very carefully let your own teeth drag against his bulge, and successfully pry his lip away with a surprised gasp. You remove your teeth after that and meet his gaze, sending a warning with your own. You want to hear him, want him to show you exactly what you're doing to him, and you don't care who else hears. It's just you and him here, and he's damn well going to enjoy this every bit as much as you.

You keep this up for the next minute or so, until your fingers, curiously venturing down to see what other bits of alien anatomy you can exploit, brush across something rather interesting. You pull off with a salacious slurping noise and a whine of disappointment, but you're too curious about your new discovery to care. You hold his bulge to the side, making sure to massage it with your fingers so he doesn't lose interest, and peer down at what looks to be the alien equivalent of a vagina. Now, you've never really been into girls that way, but considering this is entirely new territory you don't see the harm in exploring a bit. You tug on his legs to make him lie down more and make the area more accessible, then dip your head between his legs once more.

The sound he makes when you drag your tongue across it could very well make you come in your pants if he keeps that up. Alas, you're hardly deterred from doing it again, harder, and listening to that beautiful voice fill your ears with his bliss. Your pants are starting to get extremely uncomfortable at this point and if not for that you might have dragged this out longer, see what other sounds you could draw from him, but as it stands you're sure you're both in desperate need of release at this point and it would be beyond sadistic of you to keep either of you waiting any longer. And besides, you don't think you can keep staring at that body without ruining it.

You make quick work of your shirt and pants, unable to help taking a little pride in watching Karkat's hungry eyes roam your body as you move over top of him again. He draws his knees up alongside yours, finally turning his gaze back to your eyes after quite a bit of staring. You're guessing he's a little miffed by what you're packing too, but you'll let him explore your body a different way for now. You grab the base of your shaft as you lower your hips, and that hot red prize of his doesn't hesitate to wrap snugly around your length. You can't help a quiet groan at the sensation of its natural fluids rubbing against you in all the right ways, and you give an experimental thrust against Karkat's hips. Your sounds release in unison as you develop a rhythm, a bit too lost in the pleasure to move on just yet. Karkat's arms wrap around your neck and pull you down into a sloppy kiss, plunging his tongue into your mouth this time. You let him ravage you as you rut against each other.

But you're getting close and you're not willing to come before you've taken the final step, and you reluctantly pull back and cease your movements. Karkat looks at you with a mixture of pleading and irritation, but you just smile down at him. You bring a hand up to stroke the side of his face, brushing your thumb lovingly across his cheekbone, and lean down to press your forehead against his.

"Are you ready?" You ask, you voice more hoarse than you were expecting. His hand finds its way to your hair and grips tightly, making you wince a little.

"Seriously? Damnit, if you don't fuck me now I'm going to rip your head off." He growls, and the double entendre makes you all the more willing to get on with it. You chuckle at him and peck his lips one more time before moving a hand down to unravel his bulge from your dick, now covered in natural lube that thankfully saves you that much more time. You guide it to his lower entrance, not suffering any repercussions so you guess that's the right thing to do. It slides in smoothly enough, many thanks to your lengthy foreplay, but the tight heat makes your head feel blissfully light and you're at a loss for breath. It's hotter than you were expecting, but the warmth is gladly welcomed as you push deeper, not even noticing the teeth on your shoulder until they break the skin. You hiss a little at the sting, but don't flinch away. This time you'll let him muffle his voice, but only this time. You can hear his pitiful whimpers of what you hope is mostly pleasure, and then there's a similar sting down your back where his claws rake across your skin. He's marking you up and probably leaving a few new scars for you to remember tonight by, and you just don't care. All you care about is how amazing he feels and how tightly he's holding you and how beautiful he is and how lucky you are right now.

You stay still for a minute after sheathing yourself completely, figuring it best to give him time to adjust, because you're still not totally sure about this whole alien sex thing and you're just hoping you're doing things right. But your surprised by the impatient growl he gives after a moment and the feeling of his claws digging into your shoulder.

"Fucking move already!" He hisses, into your skin, refraining from biting you again. You take that as a good sign and do as he says, pulling out slowly and pushing back in slightly faster. He gives a little huff and you do it again, faster, and again, and again. Soon enough his head falls back onto the pillows as you thrust into him mouth agape to make way for that voice you love hearing so much. You lean in to kiss at his jaw, then to nip at his neck, then lick back up to that spot just under his ear, and you think you're drowning in his moans now. You're beginning to lose rhythm as you reach a hand up to cradle his horn, releasing a rare moan of your own in response to his, and you force your balance upon your back as you wrap your other hand around his bulge, trying to pump in time with your thrusts but that was a lost cause from the start. He's absolute mush beneath you now, unable to do more than moan in pleasure as you fuck him into oblivion.

He leaves one last stinging trail down your back as he cries out your name, and your hand is suddenly filled and an unbearably euphoric pressure tightens around your dick. You're right behind him as you give a final thrust and spill your load, filling him for all you're worth. You collapse with a heavy sigh, strength all but evading you as you lie spent against Karkat, arousal withering as you feel his bulge begin to sheathe itself again. What you'd give to just lay there for eternity, but you know you can't and you know it will get uncomfortable soon if you stay like this for too long, so with your last reserves of energy you push yourself up and pull out, rolling off to the side to let your body rest finally.

You both stay like that for a long time - you actually think it might have been a whole hour before one of you makes a move. Your eyes are heavy and you think you could sleep for a good long year right here next to Karkat. But then you feel him shift beside you, and you don't look over fast enough to see what he's doing, because his arm is already draped over you, head resting on your chest, one leg hooked lazily over your own. You manage a smile and bring your head up to kiss the top of his the best you can, then get comfortable in the pillows again as you wrap an arm around his waist. You fall asleep thinking, yeah, it doesn't get much better than this.

* * *

**Well hey there it's been a while since I posted on here.**

**So while I've been so ardently procrastinating and not working on stories I should be working on, I went and got myself involved in Homestuck.**

**_ _Homestuck_**

**And this is just one of the many results of my new addiction. Not sure who exactly I envisioned as the main, I guess one of my OCs, but feel free to take  
it as a KarkatxReader fic. I dunno. But yeah, so there's that. Happy holidays guys! Consider this my shitty and untimely gift to you.**


End file.
